


Gasoline

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "almost roof sex" implied, Agression, Bullying implied, Kissing, M/M, Reincarnation, Song fic, VOCALOID AU, a little too quick of a relationship, it's implied that dipper drinks, music fic, pinescest implied, roof making out, sex implied, wendip implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: "Low yourself on esteem so you run on gasoline"- Halsey





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is alredy posted on "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!", but it's soooooo nice, and I think It NEEDS a little space of it's own!  
> It's kinda Vocaloid AU or something and Reincarnation AU.  
> Dipper has a lil' sis that is Wendy's reincarnation ( she's called Jaqueline), and Dipper's a redhead!  
> The rest I'll the on the final notes.  
> The music is Gasoline, from Halsey!  
> Good reading.

**_ Gasoline _ **

 

_Are you insane like me?_

Dipper sneaked into the room full of machines, searching through it. He saw computers, drones, androids, and lots of things before he found the one he was looking for.

C378, an android, it had a human brain. The robot had been thrown away a day ago, they said it wasn’t working well. But Dipper didn’t believe in them, or in his father.

_Been in pain like me?_

Dipper put the robot on his back and started walking out of the building. He put the robot on the back of his car and went home, everyone was sleeping. He enters his room by the window, puts the android on the floor carefully and closes it.

_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me_

He puts the robot on his bed and sits on the chair in front of his desk. On the desk was an open, unfinished, can of soda.

\- Okay, time to see what’s going on with you, big guy!- He says, grabbing his tools box and dragging the chair closer to the bed.

_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me_

He had been looking at the android for an hour now. There was nothing wrong with it.

He takes the bottle and swallows the liquid.

_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

He puts a battery on the robot and turns it on. The robot opens it’s eyes, he looked like a human.

 _\- Who are you_?- It asks, Dipper jumps from his sit due to the robots voice.

\- I… My name is Dipper.- He says lowly, looking into the robot’s eyes. He wasn’t sure wether they were amber or honey due to the dark light of his room.- What is _your_ name?

\- I-I don’t recall…- It says looking down.- I can’t understand… I died…?!

_Are you high enough without the mary jane like me_

\- You did die, but they put your brain into the ‘droid.- Dipper explains, getting closer.- What I don’t understand is why they put you as defective…

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me_

\- I am not defective!

\- I know, I never said you were!- He says looking at the robot.- Can I name you?

\- No!- The robot says angry.

\- It’s too weird to call you Android or Robot. Can I at least know what pronouns you attend for?- The boy asks, silence.- If you keep making me confused I’m gonna call you Hamlet Machine!

\- Ahg!- The robot groans and slams his arm against Dipper’s face, the boy falls off of the chair.

_Do the people whisper ‘bout you on the train like me_

\- What’s wrong with you?!- Dipper says rubbing his face. He could taste blood inside his mouth.

\- There’s nothing wrong with me.

_Saying “I just shouldn’t waste your pretty face” like me_

\- I just don’t like this silly nickname!- He completes looking at Dipper, the boy drags the chair away from the robot and sits.- Why are you getting away?

_And all the people say “ You can’t wake up,_

\- Will you wake up?!- Dipper says putting a finger inside his mouth to stop the bleeding on his cheek.

_This is not a dream,_

\- You stabbed me in the face ‘cause you didn’t like a nickname!- Dipper looks at him.

\- And?

\- And it hurt!

_A part of a machine, you are not a human being_

\- Yeah, I just stabbed you, it’s nothing serious!

\- It is, you don’t have a human body anymore, you’re stronger than you were before, and if you didn’t notice, I’m not _that_ strong too!- He says getting up and drinking the soda from the can, the cut hurting due to the liquid. The robot looking at him, it wasn’t supposed to hurt that much.- I’m trying to be your friend here, but you’re making it hard.

_With your face all made up living on a screen_

\- I’m sorry.- He says lowly, his head down. Dipper looks at him.

_Low yourself on esteem, so you run on gasoline”_

\- I don’t know what’s happening, I’m… confused.- The robot says, looking at his hands, he get up and walks to Dipper. He was taller than the boy.- I’m sorry…!?!

_Oh, I think there’s a fault in my code_

\- I-It’s okay now.- Dipper says looking up at the Android.- But seriously, how can I call you?!

_Oh, These voices won’t live me alone_

\- Bill.- He says and Dipper smiles.

\- Nice to meet you, Bill!- He says smiling.

_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

Dipper looks down, he instantly looks back up.

\- Uhm… I think…I’m gonna get you something to wear…- He says walking to his closet. He feels his face heat up.

\- Why?

_Are you deranged like me?_

\- Look down…- He says looking for any pants that could fit Bill. Luckyly he found one big enough, he had a lot of these he didn’t wear, his family gave him Christmas gifts, but they were always bigger than himself.

\- Wow, that guys really made a good job building a body.- Bill says looking down.

\- One of that guys is my father.- Dipper says grabbing a shirt, he goes to Bill.

\- He sure spends a lot of time looking at dick!- He jokes while Dipper walked back to him.

_Are you strange like me_

\- Don’t make me think of that!- Dipper says giving him the clothes and turning back.- Dress yourself up, I’m not gonna look.

\- Ha, sure, but you’re the one who’s ashamed about everything!- He says putting on the pants.- Done, you can turn around!- He announces, Dipper turns.

\- Put on the shirt!- He says serious.

_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me_

\- Okay!- Bill says smiling. He puts on the shirt and looks at Dipper.- Kid, how old are you?

_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me_

\- I’m seventeen.

\- Isn’t it, like, the age kids get boyfriends and girlfriends and such.

\- Ah, don’t even tell me!- Dipper says, throwing himself on the bed.- Everybody keeps teasing me about it! “Dipper Stevens, the kid who can’t kiss and has a dick on the neck”!- He says putting the pillow over his face.

_Pointing fingers ‘cause you’ll never take the blame like me_

\- Dick?- Bill asks holding an eyebrow. Dipper takes the pillow off of his face and takes the red scarf out showing a constellation.

\- Birthmark, my mom says is the Ursa Major, but everyone else says it looks like a dick!- He says dropping the scarf on the bed.

_And all the people say_

\- Dipper, do you know what is the Ursa Major in English?!- He says laughing slightly.

\- No, what?

\- Big Dipper!- He says laughing. Dipper’s face light up.- You were literally named after the constellation! I guess your mother didn’t want to call you Ursa!- Bill jokes, Dipper looks at him confused.

_You can’t wake up_

\- Why?

\- In Spanish Ursa is the feminine of bear!- Bill says, sitting on the bed. Dipper sits again, looking at Bill.

\- Thanks for calling me a girl!- He teases elbowing Bill.

\- Now, thinking better, you’d be pretty in a dress!- He teases back, he grabs the scarf and starts putting it around his neck again.- Stop, it’s ridiculous you hiding it. Your neck is pretty, the scarf is ruining your looker!- Bill says holding Dipper’s hand slightly.

_This is not a dream_

\- Thanks…- Dipper says smiling. Oh, and did Bill notice that. Suddenly Dipper grabs the collar of Bill’s shirt and kisses him. It was like kissing Matthew a few months ago, but better.

_A part of a machine, you are not a human being_

Bill had his eyes wide open, looking at the boy in front of him. He was returning the kiss, but he didn’t know why.

They separated slowly, Dipper opens his eyes and puts his hands over his mouth.

\- Shit, oh my god, I’m so, so, sorry!- He says feeling his eyes burn with tears.- I didn’t mean!

_With your face all made up living on a screen_

\- Wait, calm down!- He says looking at the boy.

_Low yourself on esteem, so you run on gasoline_

\- It’s okay, Dipper!

_Oh, I think there’s a fault in my code_

He hugs him and kisses him after, their bodies touching.

_Oh, These voices won’t live me alone_

Dipper hugs him back. And Bill separates the kiss.

\- I love you!- The robot says looking at the boy’s blue eyes.

\- I love you too…- Dipper says, more tears streaming down his face.

_My heart is gold and my hands are cold!_

Bonus:

\- Dipper, have you ever kissed anyone before me?- Bill asks curious, Dipper looks up.

\- Once.

\- When? With who?- He asks smiling at the blushing boy.

\- A few months ago…

\- Oh, oh, oh, you had your first kiss with seventeen?!

\- Sixteen!- He points biting his lip.- But yeah, kinda…- Bill gestures him to keep talking.- It was with Matthew, he’s my best friend, from Gravity Falls. We were in a party, it was late and he was drunk. He asked me if I wanted to make out on the roof and I said yes.

\- For a boy who doesn’t kiss you were fast there!

\- I drank a little too…- He says flushing and then keeps talking.- I sat on his lap and we started kissing, and he told me that his great grandmother had her first time there and he was like “hey, let’s fuck here and make this a family thing” and I was like “totally”, but… uh, I came on his lap and I started crying, and he threw out, so… it was a big fiasco…

\- I guess you didn’t just drink "a little”!

\- Matthew drank more!

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is a Corduroy and a Pines, (I ain't quite fond of Wendipper but I thought it would be interesting!) but he's got his father's last name so Dipper Stevens. His mother and his father are divorced so Jaque lives with their mother in Gravity Falls and Dipper Lives in Portland with their father. Dipper goes to Gravity Falls in the summer and winter vacation.  
> Mabel's reincarnation is Matthew ( yeah, it's kinda Pinescest), and he's Mabel's great grandson (fucked up already? I expected!)  
> Summer vacation is in a week so (since Dipper has a car) Dipper takes Bill with him.  
> P.S: They fuck... and Matthew sees it!


End file.
